Playing with Fire
by Vine Sliver
Summary: After playing a totally harmless prank on Raven, she gets really upset and Beast Boy doesn't know what's wrong. Oneshot. BB/Rae


**All right, this is my first Teen Titans fanfic. I haven't really watched the show that much but I've read hundreds of pieces of fan fiction so I should get the basic idea. This story is Beast Boy and Rave because I think they're pretty cool and make a cute couple. I do not own Teen Titans at all. I'm just borrowing their characters and using my own idea. Enjoy!**

"Rae come on! It was just a joke," Beast Boy whined as he ran after her. Raven had been meditating in her bedroom all day and Beast Boy had been incredibly bored. Robin was in the gym training and obsessing over Slade. He should really calm down and stop stressing over it. Being that obsessed can't be healthy. Robin should take up a hobby like golf. Starfire wasn't any help either because she was busily making a homemade Tameranian dish that she would force upon everyone Beast Boy shuddered at the thought of the last dish he tried. Cyborg had to take him to the infirmary to get his stomach pumped. He would have put Starfire's cooking under the "be sure to avoid" list. Speaking of Cyborg, he was down in the garage fawning over the T-car like a proud mother over her child. It must have something to do with being part machine. This of course left Raven.

Beast Boy's friendship or lack of with Raven had always been a little strained, strained putting it mildly. She never laughed at his jokes or did anything remotely fun. It wasn't his fault. He was just trying to open Raven up to new experiences. I mean that's what life is all about. Living! If there was one thing Beast Boy knew how to do it was live. Beast Boy decided to remedy the situation with a harmless prank. Beast Boy looked around the tower for an inspiration. He spotted a fire extinguisher poised on the wall. We all know where this is going. A genius plan started to form in his green head. Beast Boy grabbed the extinguisher and ran into the kitchen looking for matches. Bingo! He grabbed a couple pieces of paper and crumpled them into a glass and ran to the outside of Raven's door. This was going to be so awesome! Beast Boy put his ear against the door and with his sensitive hearing could hear Raven chant "Azarth, Metrion, Zinthos," quietly.

It was time to initiate the plan. Beast boy set up the glass filled with paper by the door and lit a match. He dropped the match into the glass and the paper began to smolder. Beast Boy fanned the glass and blew into until the fire blew. Smoke rose up and filled the room along with the scent of burning paper. Beat Boy took a few steps back from the door with the fire extinguisher in hand and yelled at the top of his lungs, "Fire! Raven get out of there! The whole tower is burning down!" A second later the door slid open and Raven rushed out of the room, her eyes wide and face covered in sweat. Beast Boy pulled the pin out of the extinguisher and squeezed the handle, covering Raven in white foam. The foam soaked straight through her cloak and into her leotard. Beast Boy burst out laughing at the incredulous look Raven had on her face.

"Oh my god, Raven, that was so funny! I yelled fire and you come running out and Bam! I get you good. While he was speaking Beast Boy was jumping and down and waving his hands around for emphasis with his eyes closed and huge grin on his face. He didn't see that Raven wasn't smiling. He didn't see when she pulled her cloak over her head and that her eyes turned pure white. And of course Beast Boy didn't see himself enveloped in black energy and thrown bodily across the hall and leaving a hole in the wall. Beast Boy got to his feet unsteadily and saw Raven running down the hall.

"Rae come on! It was just a joke," Beast Boy whined as he ran after her.

"My name isn't Rae, it's Raven," she said angrily as she surround herself with her power and flew up and through the roof.

Beast Boy gave up chasing her and came to a halt panting. He ran a gloved hand through his hair. Maybe he had taken it just a little too far. Raven did seem a little freaked out as she ran out the door. Maybe Robin will know what's going on. Beast Boy walked down to the gym and found Robin hitting a punching bag with a picture of Slade's face on it. As Beast Boy entered the gym, Robin jumped and spun around with a kick that split open the punching bag and spilled all of its white foam.

"Dude, talk about anger management problems," Beast Boy exclaimed.

"Oh, hey Beast Boy what's up?" Robin asked as he mopped his sweaty face with a towel.

"Actually, Robin I wanted to talk to you about Raven," Beast Boy said hesitantly as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"What did you do now Beast Boy?" asked Robin sharply.

"Why do automatically assume that I did something wrong!" Beast Boy said offended.

"Well did you-?"

"That's beside the point," Beast Boy cut in as he sat down on one of the training benches. "I just played a harmless prank on Raven and she gets really angry and storms off."

"What was the prank?" Robin asked.

"Well, before you get all crazy about safety and everything it was completely safe," Beast Boy said hurriedly. I just staged a fire outside of Raven's room, nothing big of course just enough to get a little smoke. I shouted that there was a fire and when Raven ran out I sprayed her with a fire extinguisher. See harmless."

Robin shook his head slowly as her heard this. "Beast Boy you don't throw someone who's afraid of drowning and had a near drowning experience into a pool."

"Huh?" The metaphor went completely over Beast Boy's head.

"Look, it isn't my story to tell. You should go talk to Raven," Robin explained.

"Okay maybe you're right. Beast Boy had a feeling where Raven might be.

Raven sat meditating on top of the tower. The sun was setting and the yellow and red light struck her face in sharp contrast of her pale skin violet hair. A green hawk circled overhead and landed just a little behind Raven. The bird shifted into Beast Boy. Beast Boy walked over to Raven and sat next to her but not too close. They both sat in silence for a couple minutes. Beast Boy had never really thought about it but Raven was really pretty without her hood up. It was a different sort of beauty. Not superficial or fake like a supermodel's but real and natural. Beast Boy began to blush as he thought about this. Beast Boy decided to make the first move. He cleared his throat.

"Um, Rae," he said nervously.

Without opening her eyes Raven replied, "My name is Raven not Rae."

"Okay _Raven_," Beast Boy said. "I'd like to apologize about earlier. I never meant to hurt or scare you.

Raven opened her eyes. "I wasn't scared," Raven lied as some of the equipment on the top of the tower exploded and rained down below.

They could both hear Cyborg's shouts of "My baby! No! Why has this happened to me? The shards had fallen and damaged the T-car.

"Raven, I can tell when you're lying. Robin said that you shouldn't throw a drowning victim into a pool. Do you know what he meant by that?"

Raven turned her head and looked at Beast Boy for a moment. He actually seemed serious and sincere for once. Maybe she could trust him.

"Fine. Well you know about my father Trigon right?" Beast Boy nodded. "Well according to a prophecy I'm suppose to be his portal to earth. He'll come to earth and destroy everything. Lately I've been having nightmares about it. Everything is burning and everyone dies. That's why I was angry before.

Realization hit Beast Boy like a heavy brick. "Oh no Raven I'm so sorry! I'm such a jerk. You've been going through all this stuff and I just-"

Raven silenced him by taking his hand in hers. "Calm down. You didn't know. There's no need to get so worked up about it." Beast Boy nodded and smiled. He blushed when he realized she was still holding his hand. Raven also blushed but she didn't pull away. It felt comforting and right. Beast Boy's heart was beating a mile a minute when he put his arm around her. When Raven didn't pull away and actually leaned in closer, Beast Boy smiled. He'd finally done something right. They both stayed in each other's arms as they watched the sun set.

**Wow! Extra fluffy at the end. I think I did a pretty good job. I didn't realize how hard is to write a longer story. Well I like it but please tell me what you think. Please review and make my day!**


End file.
